


Broken Immortality

by Bumin_Inc1231



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, i'm emotional, send help, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumin_Inc1231/pseuds/Bumin_Inc1231
Summary: “But I can’t forgive her for what she did, I can’t do it,” She looked up at him with a broken smile, “I can give nothing more than my best effort. I’m not perfect, but I'm good enough. Just the way I am. And she never accepted not wanted that from me, so… here we are,”





	Broken Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Wasn't feeling to good about things so I kinda wrote it out. Ended up decent so I'm like 'what's the harm?'. Don't know if it will be continued but there's that.  
> Yeah. Enjoy, I quess?

Curled in on herself, she watched the technologies of mankind rush past her quivering form. In the harsh streets of New York, she easily could avoid the brash crowd of senseless mortals. But she had no desire to do so. Nor had she the desire to do anything. Her heels clicked harshly against the cement of the sidewalk, colliding with the occasional human. She paid no mind.

“Watch it!”

She barely registered the harsh collision, causing her to fall back on her rump. Those around her did not stop, merely moving on with their day as the dark skies glinted with lightning.

Rising to shaky feet, the woman shuffled towards her apartment, dropping her last payment at the front desk.

“Finally,” the old woman counted the stack as the younger female scaled the stares with practice, avoiding the broken 3rd step and hole on the 5th step.

“Only a few more minutes,” she repeated to herself.

A mantra she had retold since that morn.

She had resigned from her current employment, closed her banks accounts, donating every cent but what she owed, cutting ties with everything and everyone, destroying her technologies and burning any evidence she existed.

Looking down at the simple satchel she had packed on her bed, she gave a laugh.

“Who knew it would be so simple?”

And it was, besides the government hacking and eradication of her existence. It was. Cutting ties with friends has been simple, they never truly being affected by her presence. Destroying her bank accounts. Simple. Burning or donating her belongings. Simple. Everything so simple.

Changing her attire to that appropriate for her next destination, she had but one more thing she needed to do. Visit the one she owed much.

Adjusting the leather belt she examined herself before her departure. Thick black pants suited for winter, long wool socks and leather boots. Black belts and straps holding varied items. Her black long sleeve and vest, then black over layer. Tying her cloak about her waist like a skirt, it appeared she wore a fanciful dress. No one expecting the weapons below the thick fabric.

Her grey eyes had long ago lost their shine, her smile long crushed and forgotten.

She pondered how long she had done this. Going from one world to the other.

“One too many? It seems so,”

Clutching the black leather satchel she made her way out of the apartment and tossed the clothing she once wore into a dumpster. It would be a treat to the homeless.

Her nimble feet lead her towards the luminous Stark Tower, where her 'one and only' awaited her. Pepper had been there for her, carrying her through the times she had allowed the redhead in. Pepper was… something she could not survive without.

Pepper was sweet, reliant, gentle, and everything she could ever want and never have. She was exotic, and she had pulled away from their love to chase another during their relationship.

Yes, they had dated for near two years, all of which was during Peppers employment under Tony Stark. She had seen the signs, noting them with a critical eye. Pepper was never in love with her, nor she ever could be. Pepper Potts loved Stark, and used her as a means to draw closer to the man. Catch his attention when she already had it.

Pepper had told Stark how she wished to terminate the relationship before the week was out, before their anniversary.

Entering the lobby, the female looked across the extravagant building. If JARVIS was as good as she knew he was, both would be running down those steps in a matter of seconds. Not a moment later did both Stark and Pepper trot down, stopping midway on the stairwell to stare down in the female in their lobby. Pepper’s voice caught in her throat. She had always been enthralled with Erica’s figure and beauty. Those hawk like eyes piercing her soul with distinction and purpose.

“Tony, go back up stairs,” Pepper murmured.

Stark glanced between the two before nodding. Going up and into the shadows, he waited quietly. 5 minutes passed before anything happened.

“Erica darling,”

Pepper descended the stairs quickly, but stopped when her partner drew away towards the door. Swallowing dryly, Pepper smiled nervously.

“What’s wrong? I told you I would be home late, why are you—“

“ _No one_ ever made me feel as small as you did. No one made me feel as _cursed_ ,”

Pepper froze, eyes widening in horror as realization dawn on her. She knew. Erica **_knew_**.

“Please, let me explain—“

“I'd lie awake in bed just staring at the ceiling. Wondering if things would get worse, and they did. You never loved me. Never truly there. How could you? Sir Stark has had your eye since the day we meet. I was a mere ploy to capture his affections,”

“Erica,” Pepper felt her voice break, her heart shriveling when her lover would not meet her heart broken gaze, “ _please,_ ”

“I was trapped under your thumb, believing when you called it love. You always said that I was weak, weak for never trusting myself, weak and pathetic when I never understood. But you never cared enough to look a bit deeper, to truly accept who I was. Don't mistake my kindness for weakness. I am kind to everyone, but when someone is unkind to me, weak is not what you are going to remember about me,”

Erica shifted in the pause, her voice snapping.

“How can I say this without breaking? How can I put this into words? When it's almost too much for my soul alone? I loved,” Pepper sobbed, breath hitching in her throat, “I _loved_ and I _lost_ you,”

Pepper gasped as her tears sprung forth.

“And it hurts like hell, it _hurts_ ,”

“Erica, please let me explain—“

“No, you don’t get the privilege of explaining. You don’t get a word. You always speak, but now it’s my turn!”

Pepper flinched back, nearly falling back over herself. Erica never rose her voice against her before, not once. Not even when she was angry. She never wanted Pepper to see that side of her, or that’s what she had said.

“You can’t do anything about this, you can’t change this or what you have done. So for once listen. You are a conformist, you are an asshole. I opened up to you and you _judged_ me!”

Pepper slowly slumped down, hand over her mouth as her actions were thrown back at her, all the delayed reactions, all the unsaid shot into her like a bullet from a gun.

“You took my already broken heart and ground it into the dirt, morphing it into a stepping stone towards your needs and desires. I hate you!”

Pepper had had enough.

“If— If you’re going to be like that than I hate you too!”

Erica froze.

“You hate me? Why? What gives you the right? I never hurt you, I protected you, I never cheated on you, I supported you in every way I could! I changed my entire life for you! Who are you to say you hate me? Because I have finally opened my mouth, finally spoke against you? No, you have no right,”

Pepper wailed. How she wished she hadn’t sent Tony off. Erica was like a scorpion, her words stinging and her tone like venom.

“You didn’t love me, you never did. You just didn’t want to be alone,”

Erica straightened her back and clenched her fists, inhaling deeply.

“So I will forgive myself, and start to let it go. Accepting who you chose to be is out of my control. And though it might be hard, I'll write myself a brand new story with a happy end. And I'll show you that _I_ _am_ _not_ _nothing_ ,”

With a curt nod Erica turned on her heel and made her exit, leaving the man or iron to collect his beloved. The lover Erica had accepted, loved and lost in a blink of an eye.

She had given every thought she had kept to Pepper. And she had never felt light, but never felt as broken.

Running her nimble fingers through her midnight like locks, Erica attempted to walk down the steps from Stark Tower.

“Hey!”

Stopping, she turned back towards the shout. Tony Stark was racing after her, clear anger on his face.

“How dare--”

“It does not concern you Sir Stark,”

“You can’t do that to someone!”

“I can when it is deserved, I merely repaid her for what she has done to me,”

“Pepper is the sweetest, kindest and strongest person I have ever met! Everyone makes mistakes in life, but that doesn't mean they have to pay for them the rest of their life! Sometimes _good_ people make _bad_ choices. It doesn't mean they're bad, it means they're _human_!”  

“Pepper strung me along, all in an attempt to catch _you_ . _She_ had me at the point where _I_ would've left the entire world behind for her! _She_ made me believe in a kind of love that shouldn't be given. _She_ manipulated me, _she_ tossed my heart around like a ragged doll! We didn't have the sweet, soft love. _She_ left everything broken and bleeding. _She_ broke my trust, _she_ broke her promises, and _she_ broke _our_ bond! So do not lecture me on my decisions! I put _everything_ into what we had, and _Pepper_ threw it away,”

Stark watched fearfully as Erica screamed at him, her eyes spinning in a dance of rage and sorrow. The depths of grey had turned into an ominous black, the ink spreading to overtake the once dove grey.

“She was never there! The first day she had already made her decision, and used me to make herself appear happy. She used me to get close to you. She didn’t want me, she just didn’t want to be alone. Pepper Potts was in love with you from day one, and I was foolish enough to think it was a mere crush, something that would fade in a matter of time. If I just worked a little harder, talked a little sweeter, been kinder, supported her, held her, _loved her!_ ”

Tony felt his heart crack, watching the cool, composed woman begin to crack under pressure. She had pent it all inside and now was the time the floodgates opened. Slowly approaching her, he watched for signs she would hit him. Something he did not want to endure.

“She was suppose to hold me, call me, check up on me. Ask how my day was, if I was doing alright? Take care of me as I did for her! She was suppose to show she cared for me, tell me she wanted me, tell me she missed me after 5 minutes at work! I don’t want to stay up late anymore wondering if she is thinking about me, crying trying to understand what _I_ did wrong, I don’t want to be _attached_ to someone who _isn’t_ attached to me! I don’t want to _wait_ on her call or text, I don’t want to _wait_ up to make sure she comes home in one piece! I’m _done_ waiting and caring for someone who _doesn’t_ wait or care for me!”

Erica felt what remained inside shatter, leaving nothing but glass specks. Her tears continued their path down her cheeks, spilling to the cement in a disgraceful descent. Reaching up she grabbed her head and cried out, her screams echoing a moment before her knees gave way. It was a mere second before Stark had knelt before her, the few in the tower above Stark Industries peering from the main doors.

Natasha crossed her arms and glanced back on Bruce and Rogers, Clint comforting Pepper on the stairs as Thor rumbled closer. Clint appeared beside the god a moment later Pepper climbing the steps back to her room. It was easy enough hearing the exchange between the two, JARVIS had the entire event recorded in case Erica became violent. She hadn’t, of course, but it was clear Pepper was something none of them had expected. Maybe Mrs. Potts hadn’t meant to do what she had, maybe a part of her did love Erica. But now it was too late.

Erica wiped her eyes harshly and pushed the play boy back, sitting back on her rump to catch her breath.

“Erica,” Tony paused watching the woman a moment as he carefully selected his words, “Do you blame her entirely?”

She laughed, wiping her red eyes.

“Do you think I am that vengefully? Of course not, I know I am not perfect. I’m a chaotic mess, and there were moments I should have done better to keep Pepper close. But _she_ was never there in the first place. I _tried_ . I made an _attempt_ . I know I’m not perfect, I know I make mistakes, but at least I was _there_ . I was _real_ ,” Erica hiccuped as Tony sat in front of her, trying to keep her calm, “I am heartbroken, hurt and angry. Most of what I say tonight is what I didn’t say, and that is my fault for not saying in the moment. I understand that,” She breathed deeply.

“But I can’t forgive her for what she did, I can’t do it,” She looked up at him with a broken smile, “I can give nothing more than my best effort. I’m not perfect, but I'm good enough. Just the way I am. And she never accepted not wanted that from me, so… here we are,”

Tony nodded solemnly. Standing, he reached down and lifted the ravenette from the ground. Nodding his farewell, he watched her walk down the street as she hiccuped.

“Stark,”

The billionaire looked back at his team, shaking his head. It was not his to tell, but then again. She had screamed most of it to all of New York.

“Will she be alright?” Rogers whispered, referring to both women.

“Pepper will be better by the month is out. Erica…” Clint confirmed, looking to the dark figure down the road.

“Erica will keep this with her longer than most,” Natasha finished, uncrossing her arms and making her way inside.

One by one the team hesitantly went back into the tower, leaving only Thor to watch the woman leave. She had been close to him, supported him when Jane left and when Loki perished and then reappeared. Taken care of him in all the hardships, and he had done the same for her when she allowed him. Seeing her so broken hurt him deeply, more than it should have. But he would let her go, giving her the time she needed.

Thor knew she was not mortal, living for decades, even millenium. Much like himself. But she was not a god, nor an elf. She was something better than he. She was a woman who felt, who cared, and who lived.

He would wait for her, no matter the time that passed. He would wait. And when she was ready, he would give her everything she had been denied. His love, time and devotion. Exhaling deeply, Thor turned and entered the luminous building.

Time is said to heal the wounds of today, but that presumes the source of such grief and pain is finite. Over. But still, the wound remains. In reaction, the mind; demanding to keep and protect its sanity, covers them with scar tissue. The pain lessens, but it is never gone.


End file.
